heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.02 - Touring The Academy
Classes have just left out, and a young man stands in the hall with an almost disinterested air as he studies the interactive map system next to the counter. He tabs a few things upon it. Of all the things he could be drinking, held in his left hand as he drinks from a straw is one of the silvery juice bags that come in kid pre-packaged lunches. He likely got it from a nearby convience store or a vending machine. Still, the blonde haired man is finely dressed, and his brow wrinkles slightly in thought as he appears to be memorizing the map of the campus. A quiet hrmmm comes from him. A nearby tour guide that works on the campus is hovering nearby, trying to speak up to talk about the school, but the fact she is pointedly ignored keeps her mostly silent and watching the movement of students leaving classes. Leo is an unknown, no one seems to recognize, and a few stare when they recongize his namebrand clothes and comment on his Gucci high top sneaker boots...but known know who he might be to have such money. But who is the guide that has been stuck with young Mr. Luthor? Is it someone who has been with the school for years and knows it inside and out? Someone who knows the little ways to get around? Someone who may be in the college years? The answer to all of those questions is 'No'. Instead it's one of the High School students. Worse it's one who's been here for a few months at most. One who tends to spend a lot of her free time /away/ from the school. Worse this person may be considered 'no one important'. They're not from some rich or famous family. AT least not to the public at large. Thus they could easily be considered a 'nobody'. Not that Hope Summers minds that much, even as she stands there in her school uniform and rolls her eyes at the guy she's suppose to be showing around. "Now if you'll come this way Mr. Luthran, we can begin your tour." is said by the redheaded teenager as she tries not to let any of her annoyance show. After all, this is not comething she truly wants to be doing right now. "Luthor," Leo corrects. It is not public knowledge of Lex Luthor having a relative yet, so perhaps no tie. He turns to look at Hope really for the first time. The way he categories things is perhaps a little strange, as if people come last in the notice list. And when he studies Hope, it's openly and closely. "You can call me Leo." The way he speaks is in a mature manner, but it's the first polite overtone he has done so far really other than a vague 'Pleasure to meet you' and handshake upon first introduction with empty smile. He isn't doing the fake smile thing right now though. "So, tour on the way. But rather than telling me about the school, why don't you share your experiences in the class rooms and what it is like on a daily basis here?" And here's where the redhead rolls her eyes. "I know your name. But with how you looked like you didn't give a frak about me even being here, or if I turned into a giant lizard and started to attack the city, I figured that /might/ get your attention." Then she motions towards the hall leading to the Student Center. "Fine. I'll call you Leo if you call me Hope." is said before she shakes her head. "And as for what the school is like? You have the wrong girl to explain that. I've only been here for maybe two months, tops. And before that you could say I was.... Home schooled." Leo eyes you, "Sarcasm, epic fail," he informs you. "Should I add a pun in about how you should sound more 'Hopeful'?" He shrugs at that, "So? What are your first impressions and early experiences? They could still be potentially insightful, depending on the thought and consideration you placed into them." The home school comment doesn't seem to bother him, or make him more condensing or anything like that. As the two of you walk, Leo glances about attentively. "I'm assuming they selected you to provide me a tour for a reason, and I doubt your gender was a major vaiable in it either as you aren't the flirtatous type so must have been for another reason." He sounds almost curious! "If I could tell you why I was chosen, I'd tell you." is said in a matter of fact manner as Hope rolls her eyes yet again, while the pair enter the Student Center. "If anything it might be because I laughed at the science sub we had last week who made more than a few claims that were so stupid that I couldn't help but laugh at him in the middle of class." The student center though is a tall building. Seven stories tall. And yet at it's entrance there's yet another security desk, thus they have to 'check in', the building itself is spacious, with lots of high arches, and places for students to sit, talk, or just hang out. "And if you use a pun like that, I'll have to call you 'Lutheran' again Leo." is said in a tone that could almost be considered teasing. "As for the school itself... Compared to how I grew up... It's quiet. peaceful. Structured. You wake up, get dressed, get people droning at you about stuff for hours on end, do homework, and pass out before you do it all over again." "Being called a member of a religious order is actually insulting; not that they don't have their uses." Not a very high opinion of religion from this one. Leo then shrugs, "Sounds horrifyingly boring. I want a challenge, not something that make me go to sleep. This institute advertises real world applications, do they not apply that in the class rooms for interactive study and use of lessons?" Leo signs in after a moment's pause, as if he had to think how to jot down his name. "I'm less interested in grades, and more interested in gaining something useful. If it was just grades, money can buy those without any real effort. I want something more from life than just being a drone and playing to the system." And Hope doesn't apologize. At all. Of course at that question, Hope shrugs. "Maybe. Probably. At least that's how others put it. They call it 'hands on' and all that. But as I said, I don't really have a normal 'education' to compare it to. I mean when compared to the sort of 'hands on' that I'm use to, this is kind of boring at times." is said before she pauses by a couch in the student center and blinks. "Well... I'll admit it's refreshing to actually hear someone say that. And I will say that you probably will get a challenge, and all the 'interactive study' you want if you play your cards right." "But still, if you get Professor Murphy as a sub for anything science related, you can always laugh in her face." Leo moves toward you, "And why would I laugh in her face? It have to be pretty extreme, to bypass the obvious disrespect. You don't have to like someone, but best not to flaunt rebellion against authority without a valid reason." He is really serious. He then chuckles, shaking his head at an internal thought apparently. Whatever Hope is doing, something finally clicked and it amuses Leo. And no, Hope doesn't blink or move as she's stepped towards. She just stands her ground. "At best, her opinion of what is possible, and what will be possible comes off as centuries behind the time at times. Such as her belief that aliens can't exist, despite those out there claiming to be them. Her belief that humanity will survive for at least another million years. Her belief that not even cockroaches would survive a nuclear holocaust. How she flat out denies that humanity has the kinds of, let alone enough weapons to render the whole planet unlivable. Thing like that." is said as the green eyed girl just looks directly at the blond boy. "And she is /not/ quiet about her opinions. She'll flat out call a text book wrong in the middle of class if it says otherwise." "Amusing. Aliens do very much exist." Leo is half alien. "I've seen the genetic proof. As for the rest, even I could theorically wipe out the world, it's not that difficult. It's what makes the human race so beautiful and so horrifyingly ugly at the same time, their ability to create terrifying things that in the wrong hands could ruin millions of lives or save them. I can see why you laugh at her. She sounds highly annoying." And there is a slightly smirk that forms across Leo's mouth. Leo then reoffers his hand, "I apologize for my rudeness earlier. It truly is a pleasure to meet you today Hope Summers." There is a touch more gentleness in his tone, but there is still a hard edge to his voice as if he isn't sure how to lose it. And Hope has seen first hand that all those things are possible, if not flat out true. Not that she says that out loud right now. Instead, the offered hand is shaken. "And I said, just call me Hope." is let out before a slight, lopsided smile cross's her face. "And it'd been interesting to meet you too Leo. If anything, I think you'll fit right in around here." "Still debatable. Fitting in isn't my goal." A wider grin spreads across Leo's face, photogenic and wicked all at the same time, though playful wicked. If Hope is not careful, Leo will turn her hand rather than shake it and lean down even as he raises it to place an airy kiss just over her knuckles as he winks. "I rather stand out and make a difference than be eaten up by the crowd, lost in the daily ground of merely oiling the gears." And as Hopes hand is raised, she blinks. but as that kiss comes, she almost blushes, before she tries to up and yank her hand free. "You can say that. but trust me when I say that being lost in the crowd has it's advantages as well. After all, if people are looking they're less likely to find you there. Thus you're also more likely to be able to find them first if they're standing out." An arch of an eyebrow at that, your words, not the jerk. He did not place his lips to your bare skin, doing it the traditional way instead. "Sounds like you are running form something. I rather face it head on, and crush what interfers with my plans and goals. Isn't it better to live boldly and true to yourself, rather than in the shadows hiding?" Leo then says, "Well, in either case, you will let me know what you want me to know, when you want me to know it," not seeming in a rush to push Hope though she says curious things. If she wants Leo to know it. And yet, at that Hope says something strange. "When one faces the shadows, they must know the shadows. They must know the dangers they hide, and why they are hidden. Only then can you be ready for what the shadows may provide." Then though she chuckles. "And I might Leo. Let you know that is. Some day." "Poetic," and Leo actually sounds amused. "We will have to see if that day comes." But he then goes to flop on the couch that Hope stands nearby, stretching out his legs and leaning back. "So, how old are you? I don't think you are an age to freak over a question like that?" A teasing quality has entered his tone. Freak out? No. But that is kind of a tricky question when it comes to Hope. Not that she'll say why... "Seventeen." is said as the redhead tilts her head to the side ever so slightly. Or that's what her file at the school says her age is. "And should I ask just how old you are?" "Eighteen, I'll be entering as a Freshman in college level courses. Interested in majoring in communications and minoring in criminal justice, though I'll take some business classes on the side as well as they would prove useful for my future." Leo hrms quietly, "I was planning to attend Metropolis University and have already been accepted, but Father wanted me to seriously consider Academy of Tomorrow, so I'm here." He shrugs slightly, "What motivated you to accept recruitment here?" His father? To be honest, Hope doesn't place the name Luthor with anything. After all, it's not exactly a name she heard a lot while growing up. On the other hand those 'majors' are filed away for later consideration. "Let's just say that I ran into the Headmistress once and it.... Impressed her. Then she sought me out, and when she learned of my.... Unique past, she decided she wanted me to come here even more." A quiet hrm, arms streched out over the back of the couch he sits on. "Then you must have something worthwhile then. I haven't met Ms. Frost myself, but father speaks highly of her." He considers Hope for a few moments, expression almost...thoughtful. "Others my own age are different from what I expected." Apparently he is the 'home schooled type' too. Right now Leo is getting a 'tour' of the Academy of Tomorrow campus from one Hope Summers. Currently they're in the student center, standing and talking. And for some reason, they're /almost/ getting along (heck, they may even be getting along, despite how things did start off rocky). With an odd little grin, Hope tilts her head to the side yet again, before she chuckles. "Trust me. Around here /everyone/ is different and 'special' in one way or another. Or so the teachers like to constantly claim. And I have met a few that are smart in ways that I can never imagine. And others that have skills or other things that are... Surprising." Or rather Hope is standing, Leo has legs stretched out as he sits on the couch, arms stretched over the back of the couch she stands by. "Most people have their uses and their skills Hope, but that doesn't make them special or important. They could still just be a nobody meant for obscurity, and lost in the masses. What matters, is what people use with those skills and talents, and if they make them count. Motivation is a huge part of how things work, talent and education is the rest. He grins up at Hope, "I like to think myself not lacking in any of the three, but one can always do with more. Why stop and not aim higher after all?" Leo sounds driven. "You got any particular wishes or dreams you are motivated to achieve, fine-tuning your talent and gathering education to make achiving it more effective?" "You could say that I have some." Hope admits as her smile falters slightly and she shrugs. That is before motioning towards a spot farther away, as if she's trying to get the tour moving again. "I don't think anyone likes to think that they're lacking in any of those things." is said as the redhead rolls her eyes yet again. "And as for aiming high.... Well, lets just say that depends. One persons idea of aiming high can easilly be 'low' to someone else." "That's true." Leo then unfolds himself from the couch with ease and stands back to his feet. "Impatient to get rid of me already?" There is a teasing quality to Leo's voice, gone is his typical sulliness right now in Hope's presence. "Or don't like me asking too many personal questions?" The young man sounds more amused than offended by Hope's physical indications to continue the tour, and seems willing enough to follow her lead for now. A surprise visit to the Academy of Tomorrow is in order. Why not? If Lex Luthor is paying thousands via investments and donations then doesn't he deserve to see that his money isn't going to waste? At least that's how he sees the situation. When the limo pulls up to the academy of tomorrow Lex waits for the driver to open the door for him. Walking up to the front gates he presses the intercom button, "Hello. This is Lex Luthor and I'd like a tour of the grounds. I'm one of Head Mistress Frost's newest investors." When the front gate buzzes him in the limo pulls up and the motions of getting Lex situated back into the vehicle commence. When the vehicle pulls up to the grounds and lets Lex out the man strides to the front desk. The office worker is straightening up getting ready to show Lex the grounds but he holds up a hand, "I would prefer by one of the students. They'll be more candid about the condition of the place, thanks." And then he waits for the office worker to find him a student to show him the grounds. "No. But we can't see everything if you're just sitting there." is said in a firm but polite tone. Or at least that is until Hope glances back. "And trust me. I've said all I can right now regarding my past. No insult meant, but I don't know you well enough to say anything else right now." "I mean, everyone has stuff they don't like talking about. I just have a lot of it." is said as she motions towards a pair of staircases that lead to the library. Or at least she does before something odd happens. Another student rushes towards Hope and whispers something to her. Which causes the redhead to look truly annoyed. "And it looks like we're either going to have to cut this tour short, or start over. Apparently some big shot named 'Lex Luthor' wants a student to give him a tour, and they want me to handle that as well." A quiet mmmm, "Also true." Leo doesn't seem the argumentative type unless there is a particular reason for it. He weighs words, and clearly responses in a straight-forward manner it appears. Leo moves to follow Hope, though their tour is interrupted. At the name, he just laughs. "Some big shot? This should be amusing." That's the first time he laughed in front of Hope. It's a deep sound, not too particularly loud. He shakes his head. Leo already starts to head for the main entrance, seeming to have no problems with finding it with ease. As the two walk together, he is quick to smile - actually warmly though with an edge to it still - to the businessman waiting for a 'student' to provide a tour. "Father." Thus the laughter earlier at Hope's words. "Son," Lex nods to his son then looks up at the other student. His hand extends out and he gives a smile to the other student, "Lex. Lex Luthor. I want to see the grounds and please hold nothing back. If anything could use improving let me know," he speaks to the student wanting to know the honest truth like any commission board. Standing in his black suit, with a matching vest, white button up shirt and a purple tie, "I'll be happy to see whatever you feel like showing." The smile doesn't leave his face. Hopefully this student is overly candid so any issues that come up can be addressed to Emma personally. Great. Just great. Leo's father. I mean sure, Hope suspected given the name. And yet... And yet as she arrives back at the entrance, and Lex introduces himself, and flat out says what he says... "If you want then, we can try to continue where we left off more or less, since I was giving your son." a glance is offered to Leo by the redhead. "His tour when I got the call to come back and give you yours. All though if anything, you may want to ask Leo his impressions of what he's seen so far, to see if he feels anything needs to be improved." She motions down the hall, back towards the multi story building that is the student center. "As is, considering Headmistress Frosts attention to detail, I find very few things that need to be improved. And the few things that could don't need it that badly." In either case, Leo thinks this should prove amusing. "Nothing really noteworthy or impressive. Students gossip a lot about meaningless things, only a few actually spoke about class actitivies when classes had let out. Facility seems to be well maintained and comfortable, with tasteful decor." Basically, Leo could care less. It's just 'things' to look at. "We were about to go see the library, and we still haven't looked into the labs yet, which both items would be of more interest to me and likely from a resources perspective." Leo's body shifts, to follow Hope, though careful not to walk in front of his father. "Hope has been informative on some of the teachers and the daily 'grind', nothing of import has been really missed," Leo informs in a matter-of-fact manner. "Surface security is standard though, though there are quite a number of cameras that likely relay to the real security team. There are a lot of camears about, I stopped counting after a while. I haven't actually gotten a look at the security force though." Perhaps his interest in security reflects in his minor choice? Shaking his head, "No. I'd rather ask someone that's been here a while. I'm an investor of the college and a friend of the headmistress. If there's issues I'd like to know. Whether it's bad cafeteria food or computers, if it needs improving I'd like to know even if you consider it to be minor," he gives the redhead a nod and he still smiles. He doesn't mistrust Emma's Judgment but the Academy of Tomorrow, in Lex's mind, truly needs to be worthy of the name. So giving every student at this school equipment and things that are cutting edge is Lex's intention. Also, providing them lunches that are more than the filth and swill given to community college is a similar concern. There would be nothing less than the best for this school. It's merely coincidence that his son just happens to attend this place. Chuckling at Leo's comments, "The best security is the one you never see. I'm sure Emma has former soldiers and marines to protect this place." Lex doesn't believe that for a moment even if it rolls off his tongue so quickly. Emma is dangerous and thus she probably has something more wicked and underhanded up her sleeve when it comes to security. "Been here a while? Then unfortunately you're out of luck. I've only been a student here for a month or two. Tops." Yeah. Hope admits to that to the elder Luthor with a shrug. Or she does before she starts to... Smile? "As for the security, I'm not at liberty to say even a small fraction of what I know regarding that. But no one would even suspect anything regarding that small fraction if they tried anything here. And that does /not/ count anything that Mr. Stark may have added to the security, since he is a teacher here. Or anything that Headmistress Frosts other friends may have added or paid for." And yet, as the Summers girl continues to lead the pair towards the library, she shrugs. "And as for what may need an upgrade, the only thing that ever strikes me as odd are the computers. Sure they're all top of the line supposedly, but they still keep feeling sluggish at best to me. Heck, they feel almost acrchaic at times, despite supposedly being brand new." "It's difficult to hide such things from me Father," humor in Leo's tones. "Note, I didn't say most of them weren't hidden." He hrms at that, "Interesting," on the slowness of the computer, as if what Hope said was very important. In either case, he adds, "Well, I'm sure we will get to the computer lab sooner or later in either case and have a look." As if him and his father are in this together. There is a reason for that however. In either case, he looks attentive when the group finally enters the library. "You've been here longer than most students I know. Emma will probably only tell me good things. So that makes your opinion a commodity Miss?" Lex is sure he didn't catch a first name or at the very least a last name. He keeps his exterior calm at the mention of Stark Tech, "I'm sure Lexcorp will be happy to donate the latest and greatest equipment so that the computer labs will run efficiently." Amazingly there's no bashing on Stark or his technology. At least not yet, "Is it just the computers or does the internet connection lag too? If so Lx-Mobile and its subsidiaries will fix that problem too." Green eyes, the color of money, scan over the library taking in all the resources. "Is this just academic publishing or are there casual options too?" Some libraries are a little different and with the Academy teaching High School and College Lex is a little curious about the books. Sometimes a student needed a good romp with Hemmingway as much as they needed a romp with Tesla. "Summers. Hope Summers." is said as hope finally provides her name. And unless Lex has ties with a certain other school, he might not get the potential connection there. "And I don't know about the Internet. I don't use that as often as the other students might." is added as the trio enter the library. That is before the redhead smiles. "The computers in the library are as good as the ones in the lab, if you want to try one of them right now." is said towards Leo with a shrug. "And as for the books, while some students might argue there's little difference between the two, yes there are books for leisure as well as books for learning here." Leo mentioned the name Hope, but it was in a string with a bunch of other seemingly meaningless information. He didn't share her last name. He lets the girl introduce herself. Instead he is wandering about a bit, and going toward the computer filing system to pull up some inventory to search it. His fingers move quickly. He's one of the ones that complain about slow computers too, but less to do with technology and more to do with his enhanced speed of typing. "They have a decent inventory, and they even have access to online archives from other facilities as well Father," Leo states as he continues to examine the system. Smirking at Hope's jab at the learned, "The difference is the books geared toward learning are often very dry, informative and dull. Sometimes they will provide more information than leisure books ever will, but most get bored into sleep over them. I know a good session with Nietzsche will bore me to death," he scoffs and mutters under his breathe, "Ubermench, please." Hearing Leo report on the online findings is good to hear. It wasn't asked for but it's still a solid piece of information. "What do you like about this room Hope? And what is your favorite place in the school and why? I'm curious," he gives the teenager a smile again. He really wants to know what the students thought of the place. With a shrug at Lex, Hope says, "The peace and quiet." is said regarding the library. "And how at times it feels like /almost/ anything I might need to know is at my finger tips." And as she lets what Leo said sink in, she shakes her head slightly, but doesn't comment. "But over all at the school? I'll just say my room." "Stay in your room?" That seems to catch Leo's attention. "What do you do if you are by yourself all the time? Read and study, do a hobby?" It's a personal question. But he finally logs off, "The computers are no worse than the other ones I typically use, with my typical complaints Father." Stupid processors not quite able to keep up with his speed typing! There's actually a faint snerk at leo before Hope shakes her head. "Stay in there all the time? No. But you could say the idea of what my room offers appeals to me." Then there's a slight... Grin? "You could say that I spend my free time preparing. And studying. Just for when things happen." A shake of his head, "So only preparing for when things happen instead of making them happen?" Leo doesn't quite get that, not fully, but he also stops pushing at least. In either case, he then says, "Why not check out the next area?" He appears finished here, and Lex doesn't appear to have any further interest in the library either. Feeling the need to educate a little Lex simply says, "Sometimes the best offense is a good defense. Hope knows this which is why she's always preparing and thus ready for anything the books throw at her." Then he looks at Leo, "That question may be a bit too personal though. Keep that in mind next time you might want to ask it." With a sidelong glance at Leo, Hope simply lets out, "Who says I can't do both at the same time? The trick is just in the planning." Then there's a slight snicker from Hope as she leads the trio back towards the Student Center, and towards the main lobby of the complex? "And Leo knows there's things that I flat out won't talk about. I'll just add that this is one of those things." "Ah, what's the worse she would have said, mind my own business? Though I suppose you have a point." Leo then grins lopsidedly at Hope, "And I know not to push those,...yet." Now his tone is just teasing toward Hope. He does push the evenlope, but there isn't anything malicious about it (so far anyway if you are the paranoid type). "How about the science labs next? I wonder if they have anything about forcenics here? Not the most exciting aspect of investigating the criminal element, but highly useful I suspect." Least he realizes he can't always talk with his fists. Saying nothing Lex moves on happy and hopeful Leo has seen the point. And as the trio reach a point closer to the main entrance, they turn and start down a corridor. "If you want. The class rooms and labs are down this way." is said by Hope, before she... Shrugs. "And I wish I could tell you... But I don't know exactly. I know there is a pretty impressive microbiology lab, as well as multiple ones that I don't recognize what they're for. So there might be one." is in turn said towards Leo, before she shifts her gaze to Lex for a moment. "Is there any specific kind of lab that you're looking for since we're down this way? After all, we may as well kill two birds with one stone." Leo shrugs, "I guess just check into a few, see technology level, if there is a log in sheet for activity and regular use of the lab." After all, he will be studying with these people, he wants to know how many people make use of the technology actually there as well. "Father?" To see if he has any particular interest. Peering inside the lab Lex pushes forward into it. His eyes going over all of the equipment inspecting it, "Science will always be my favorite subject. No matter the field it always providers wonder," his voice light and full of emotion. Going to all the different cases of equipment he smiles. "I'm envious of these facilities. My college had nothing quite like it but that's progress for you," walking away with a dopey grin he looks at the two students, "Lead on Hope. I'll be happy to see the rest of the tour." With a nod, the redhead just continues to lead the pair down a hallway, before she opens a door to one lab. A lab that at first glance kind of looks like a mess. But if one were to really look close, people might realize there's a pattern to this mess. like someone was working on a large scale electronics project, and may have just walked out for a bit. "This is one of the electronics labs I believe. And don't ask me why it's like this, usually they're pretty well organized and clean." I don't recognize "les". Leo nods, "Science has countless applications, it's one of the most verstile studies I have learned." He wrinkles his nose at the mess though, but goes to check the sign in sheet. But he just takes a curtesy glance about, not really commenting on anything else, though he seems ready to go rather quickly. Nodding with approval to his son Lex doesn't say anything because a beep from his phone cuts him off. Looking at it he lets out a heavy sigh, "Apparently Emma knows I'm here and would like a word. Excuse me," he nods to the duo then turns to leave. Not quite sure where to go Lex just heads toward the front desk as apparently there is now a angry head mistress that would like to see him. And as Lex takes off, Hope hrms at Leo. "Oh, I'll agree. But science can too easily be used to destroy things. heck, it's always easier to destroy than build." And yet as Leo also apparently is ready to go, the redhead returns to the hallway as well. "And should I ask if there's anything else you want to see?" "That's kinda the point Hope. Science is like the embodiment of humanity of all it can do to build up or ruin its own future. I guess that's why I like it, even I'm not talented like my Father. I have a healthy respect for it anyway." Leo watches his Father disappear down the hallway before he centers his attention more fully on Hope. "This is pretty much it. Even if I attend here, I'm not planning to stay on campus." Though a slight smirk appears on his face, "Unless you want to show me your room, so I can stop by and say hi." He is expecting a 'hell no', thus the smirk and the teasing in his tone. 2... 1... *Facepalm* Yeah. There isn't even a groan at that. Instead, Hope just facepalms, and starts back towards the main entrance. "In your dreams playboy. In your dreams." Category:Log